


Wilson Tailors

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Spideypool stories [27]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tailor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker had heard about this new tailor in town that specializes in super suits, since his last suit is busted he decides to go by to find a star struck tailor all to happy to throw him a freebee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://fish-enthusiast.tumblr.com/post/140812869386/what-about-an-au-where-wade-is-a-tailor-and-spidey  
> inspired by the link above

“Wilson Tailors, for all your superhero needs....”

Peter Parker couldn't help but muse the line of the small store in an alley near the shopping district, the shop was a mess, chaos everywhere, not in a there was trash laying around, but it kind of looked like a fabric truck exploded in there.

“Hello, hel- OMG SPIDER-MAN!”

How the guy had recognized the mask under the shadow of the hoody he was wearing he had no idea, but he had to side step the lunging huge man who had nearly tackle hugged him in his excitement, the squeal coming from the heavy gritty voice sounded unnatural as the shop keeper didn't really seem to mind face planting against the wall.

“... I... heard you were good at fixing up suits...”  
“Yes! That I am! Do you need a new one, do you need this one patched up?!”  
“I need a patch job, a decent one... how much will it cost me?”  
“Nothing! I am a huge fan I'll do it for free!”

Peter couldn't help but feel torn up about that, he wanted to accept because after all he had nearly no money, but at the other hand, the materials and such did cost the guy money and being in a back alley he probably didn't get much patronage.

“You're considering to pay anyway aren't you?”

The singsong tone in the rough voice threw him off as he glanced at the shop keeper who was standing up again and nearly bouncing on his feet as he watched him. The guy was … energetic... to put it nicely, as well as incredibly muscular. He could see scarring in the areas of his face that weren't completely obscured by the shadow and sunglasses.

“Yeah.. I would feel bad about it...”  
“Okay, then pay me with a chimichanga.”

The man stated in such a manner of fact manner that he couldn't help but agree to it as he dropped his web-bag that held his torn up suit to the ground, opening it calmly so the clerk could see it. The excited squeak that came as the man took the suit for him hurt his ears a little, but he couldn't help but keep his eyes glued on the shop keeper who emptied a table with one arm before carefully placing the suit down on it, spreading it open as he looked at it, tracing the fabric and inspecting the pattern.

“Did you make this yourself?”  
“...Yeah, but I find it takes a long long time for me to make it and embarrassing to say but the stitches let lose at times...”  
“It's impressive, but wouldn't you prefer something with some Kevlar and such, you know something that actually protects you? Wouldn't want your fine self to be shredded to pieces..”  
“No, fabric is fine, anything heavier would take getting used to and would limit my flexibility... plus would limit part of my power...”

The shop keeper nodded, glancing at him for a moment before he started digging through the fabrics, finding the exact same colors of blue and red for the suit before he started working, blabbing the entire time about how excited he was to meet him and such.

The constant blabbing and the roughness in the voice was familiar though, but Peter couldn't quiet place it, he found himself hanging from the ceiling over the work table as he watched the man work. Even through the constant blabbering that came from his mouth he was skillfully fixing up his suit in such a quick manner that Peter could barely follow what the guy was doing as he redid the web pattern on the red fabric by hand and replaced the entire blue areas where there were tears.

“There we go all done...”

Peter jumped down watching the clerk, who's name was Wade, according to what he caught out from under the huge rant, hold up his fixed up suit for him, he had made the pants edge a bit higher as well so it stuck under his shirt more so he could have his pouch belt a bit higher up keeping it tucked away under his shirt completely.

“The changing room is in the corner if you could put it on to make sure it still fits right?”  
“Yeah sure thank you...”

His suit felt better than new, he hadn't even noticed while watching that the clerk had lined the inside with softer fabric, it might even solve his chaffing issue, but he'd still use baby powder just to be sure. He made a mental note to buy the guy several chimichangas instead of the just one he had asked for.

He webbed his clothes he had been wearing up in the web-bag before going out of the stall watching at the eagerly awaiting Wade. Who looked pretty much starstruck when he left the booth, seriously this guy was like the teenage girls that drooled all over him.

“So I will bring you those chimichanga's tonight good?”  
“Of course of course! I'll make you some spare suits as well when business is calm...”

He nodded gratefully at that, making a mental note to tell the other heroes about this guy, they might really enjoy this eccentric guy's work. After saying his goodbye and thanking the guy several times, allowing him to take a picture on his way out he found himself swinging the streets as something started falling in place.

“Wade... Wilson tailor... chimichangas...fanboy....”

He nearly fell in his shock, but he managed to regain himself as the pieces fitted together, the merc who he hadn't heard from in over two years, who no one had heard any activity from for over a year and a half, Deadpool was his tailor...

 


	2. Chapter 2

Five days had passed since he had gotten his suit fixed by 'Wilson tailors' and to his shame Peter Parker had yet to go bring the ex-merc his chimichangas, So he bought five of those deep fried treats and swung over to the small tailor shop.

He had spread word among the grapevine that there was an excellent tailor who specialized in super hero suits, he had left out the fact that it was indeed Deadpool, figuring it was not his place to reveal Deadpool's new career to others.

He was just about to enter the shop when he heard an excited little girl inside, talking to her father apparently, since the first thing he heard was “Dad! Can I get matching katana's as well?” which made him frown a little because what would be a little child need katan's for, or what would they need in a super hero store anyway.

“Ellie, you can have whatever you want, but no stabbing people with them. Okay?...Well... except for bad people who try to take you away...”  
“Can I take them to school with me?”  
“...I don't think your school would like a 7 year old carrying swords sweetie...”   
“Mom said I could!”  
“I highly doubt that, but nice try...”

Well there was no mistaking that the girl was talking to Wade, he hadn't heard that he had a child, he hadn't even deemed it possible honestly. He never could see Wade as anything else then a gun trotting killer for hire, but then again, he hadn't really known much about the guy.

So against better judgment and due to the fact that he had a bag of chimichangas on him he went inside of the little shop. First thing he noticed was Wade sitting on a char with a little girl on his lap, his hoody down revealing the scarred head as he looked at the little girl adoringly. The little girl had a darker skin, a pony tail of thick black hair and was wearing a deadpool suit with a matching belt, shoulder bag and even custom boots. It was the little girl who noticed him first.

“Uncle Spidey!”   
“...uhm...Hi Ellie?”   
“Dad told me all about the times you worked together! Is it true that you can lift and throw cars?”  
“...Yes it is...”  
“Do you know that dad lo-”  
“Well well that's enough Ellie, your mom is here see...”

A blushing Wade pointed out of the show window to a neat car that stopped in-front of the shop, a formal looking black skinned woman came out of the car and picked up the pouting little girl, glancing at Peter for a moment before looking at Wade in a warning manner, her gaze softening from stern to worried.

“Wade...you're not thinking of teaming up again right? You know what they'll do... she needs you...”  
“I know, I am not, Spidey is here to pay me for his suit”   
“See you tonight then, and no horror movies this time, she gets way too hyper from them...”  
“But she loves them...”

To Peter's surprise the little girl gave him a hug before leaving with the woman, leaving him alone with an awkward looking Wade. Who snatched the bag of chimichangas from him and just started eating one to avoid having to speak.

“I didn't know you had a daughter...”  
“...I forgot... but I found her again two years ago, her mom is gone so she has me, as well as my old S.H.I.E.L.D. Handler preston...”  
“How do you forget you have a kid!?”   
“...My brain has been messed around with a lot during the years, plus my healing factor and cancer is constantly healing and killing brain-cells... plus I guess I didn't believe it.. I mean you saw her, she's so beautiful and precious...while I am a monster that makes people throw up on sight...”   
“So what you retired without punishment for all the crimes you committed?”   
“Well actually...I am under S.H.I.E.L.D. monitoring one misstep and I go into a jail... so I have been keeping my nose clean, no more black and red spandex, kevlar or leather for me, just being there for my child...”

Peter sat down on the edge of the table, eating the chimichanga Wade offered him as he took the time to process what he had learned. Wade finished three of the chimichangas giving two of them to Peter, which he ate gratefully because he hadn't really realized how hungry he had been.

“So you a family guy now hu?”   
“Without a super cute wife who tolerates my bullshit and is the voice of reason, but yeah...”  
“Luckily Preston has love enough to mother Elli together with her son Jeff...”  
“So I am Uncle Spidey hu?”  
“Sorry about that, I talked about you a lot...about the few times we teamed up and all...”  
“...You know I have always been a firm believer in second chances Wade, so... maybe I could play the uncle part... I still owe you for saving my butt several times...”

Peter couldn't bring himself to regret those words, even not when he was nearly choking in the sudden hug the ex-merc held him in. It wouldn't hurt to have an extra pair of eyes on Wade, someone who was a little less harsh with the hammer then S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

 


End file.
